March of the Warrior Cats
by Joseph Ida
Summary: Turtle has everything in life. Endless food, light and safety. However when the sun disappears with the change of the seasons. Turtle and his family has to migrate south to find the sun. Rated T for violence. Warriors belongs to their original owners.
1. Endless sun

**Allegiances:**

Robin's flight (Reddish brown she-cat)

Pebble's fall (Dark gray tom)

Jagged rock (Gray Tabby tom)

Cedar leaf (Brown Tabby tom)

Dove's flight (White and gray She-cat)

Tiger's leap (Muscular dark brown tabby tom)

Water's stream (Bluish gray she-cat)

Rose's thorns (Dark cream she-cat)

Pine needle (Dark brown tom)

Sparrow's cry (Pretty calico she-cat)

**Sparrow's kits**

Moth (Golden she-cat)

Leaf (light brown Tabby She-cat)

Spider (Black and brown tom)

Turtle (Calico tom)

**Let's begin.**

The setting of this story takes place during a warm Greenleaf's day in the arctic. But not the icy desolate wilderness that we're used to. The landscape was lush and green and constant sunshine has supercharged the whole forest with thriving vegetation. It's a feast to feed the biggest and hungriest of all the beasts. Some are small but thousands make their way here to feed on the lush vegetation. A huge beast as tall as a three story building on its legs was plucking some of the rich vegetation to feed on. One of the leaves began to blow across as the cats in this group were feeding on the vegetation. Mainly low to the ground feeding on ferns and scraps of vegetation that the huge beasts leave behind. Some of the kits born a couple of months ago saw the leaf as they began to chase after it. Thinking they were going to get the leaf. They prepared to leap up when a huge four legged spiky beast snatched the leaf up with its tongue. The kits were disappointed seeing the huge armored animal beat them to it. Their mother padded over to them.

"Hello Sparrow thanks for the leaf." The spiky beast called out to them as it lumbered off into the forest.

"I wanted that leaf!" One of the she-kits wailed as they wanted it.

"Hey that was mine." A black and brown tom-kit hissed as he wanted the leaf. Sparrow their mother turned to them.

"Calm down kit's there's more than enough for us all." Sparrow Cry mewed softly to the kits. The kits soon went off to begin feeding. Turtle the so called oddball calico tom-kit was looking at the huge spiky beast as it slowly lumbered away.

"Sparrow? What is that beast that ate the leaf?" Turtle asked her as he was curious about the beast as he watched it feed on some low lying ferns.

"That's a spiky Nodosaur Turtle. He prefers to feed alone. We're friendlier like us cats and the huge friendly beasts around us to protect us." Sparrow's cry mewed as she leads Turtle back to the safety where the kits could feed. Turtle plucks some fern leaves free as he began to eat them. While plants didn't hold that much nutrients, it was readily available. However they would try other things to keep this hunger at bay. One of the baby beasts came along as it began to feed on the plants too. Turtle knew he had to share despite the abundance of food. Turtle turned to Sparrow as he was wondering about the friendly beasts that they lived among.

"What are the friendly beasts?" Turtle asked Sparrow's cry wondering what they were called. There were kits of the beasts too that were also intermingling with the cats as they fed on the vegetation.

"Those are Edmontosaurus Turtle. Just like us, they come to feed on the endless supply of food. A tree length long and weighing as much as 8 thousand mice, they dwarf everything around us. We are on good terms with them since us cats are thriving under their watchful eyes." Sparrow's cry padded off as she went to go feed on the vegetation. Turtle looked away as Tiger's leap padded up as he was the strongest of the bunch.

"When you and your siblings were born here at the very end of the Newleaf when we first arrived here, the sun won't stop shining on you. There is plenty to eat. Lots of light and warmth. And most importantly plenty to play with your extended family." Tiger's leap responded as he began to feed on the ferns. Turtle had everything going his way as the huge herbivores continued to circle around and feed on the lush vegetation. Turtle felt off about this. Because of the constant daylight, there was no darkness and according to the cats, it's a blessing. Turtle looked around seeing a mammal scurry among the trees. This caused a branch to snap off as the branch fell to the ground. Turtle padded away from the safety of the group to investigate.

Turtle soon came upon the fallen branch as he looked down to see what it was. The branch's leaves were rotten and close to crumbling off of the branch. Turtle decided to lick the branch up into his mouth as he wondered what it tasted like. The branch was awfully dry and close to crumbling. Was this a sign that the sun was letting go. Turtle soon heard a hiss as he dropped the twig from his mouth to look up to see a huge gray bird with big amber eyes, long claws on its paws and a mouth full of teeth. The bird hissed again.

"Hey what are you doing you small kit? Get back of I will bite." The bird hissed. Turtle reared up on his hind legs to make himself look bigger but even he himself was not tall enough to scare the bird away. Soon, Tiger's leap. And a couple of others named Dove's Flight and Robin's flight. Two sisters of the group came to the small kit's defense as they were big enough to scare the huge bird away.

"What do you want from us Patch?" Tiger's leap hissed as they huddled around the kit. Patch hissed as he showed off his small but dagger like teeth.

"The kit of yours wandered off. It's a good thing I didn't snatch it up and would have been an easy meal for me." Patch responded as he knew it was better to make peace than fight three cats at once.

"He didn't wander too far. Go off and try to practice hunting. Our kits are not your food." Tiger's leap snarled as they wanted to drive Patch away. Patch turned as he began walking off. It was clear that there were no easy meals here. The cats turned away as they began walking back to the safety of the herd. Patch was still curious about the stranger he had encountered as he wanted to know who that was.

"Who was that that I've encountered when I went to check on that branch." Turtle asked as he was wondering about who he encountered. Tiger's leap soon turned to him as Sparrow's cry was grateful that Turtle was unharmed. She placed him with the other kits as he continued to feed. Tiger's leap spoke.

"Patch is a young tom Stenonychosaurus. He's spent the Greenleaf feeding on Edmontosaurus kits. But now they are getting bigger than he is so he must look for other game." Tiger's Leap told him as they continued feeding on the ferns. It was clear the eating was going to pay off as the animals continued feeding.

Patch was cooing as he was far from the group. He soon knew he had to look for other game as he began to look for other prey. The cats were too watchful to be able to trick and hunt. Soon a scurrying noise got his attention as a white mammal like creature scurried from the underbrush. Patch soon began giving chase The mammal let off a shrill as Patch's clawed feet thumped after it as his huge eyes were looking around to see where the mammal scurried off to. The small patches of white caught his attention as he scurried after the animal. Soon the mammal darted into one of the burrows as it wanted to hide away. Patch's kind is some of the most intelligent animals but Patch is still learning on how. He was just too young to master the subtle art of hunting. What went into the hole must come out that much Patch knew about hunting small scurrying creatures. However what Patch didn't learn is that he should have covered all the exits. Unaware to him the there was a second hole some distance away from him. The mammal looked out as it scurried away shrilling. Patch looked out seeing the mammal scurry around as he decided to chase after it. Patch hissed as he was quickly closing in on the animal knowing that he was going to capture it himself. However someone else had beaten Patch to the mammal. The sickle claw came down snapping the mammal's neck like a mouse on a mouse trap. The mammal was killed within a split second as a second Stenonychosaurus lowered its head as it picked up the mammal and scarfed it down. This was a fully grown Stenonychosaurus as his head, arm and tail feathers were a bright yellow like the petals of a sunflower unlike Patch's feathers were still a downy gray. Patch hissed as that was his prey.

"Hey that was mine! What makes you think you can snatch that piece of prey up and not have the curtesy of sharing." Patch hissed at the older male. The older male didn't care as he gave him his words.

"Your words are nothing compared to me since you don't know how to even hunt properly. The older male hissed as he was looking at Patch who was ready to hurl threats to him.

"Scar face!" Patch hissed as the older male turned to hissed back at him.

"Poor hunter!" The male snarled. Patch turned as he ran off knowing that this was a battle he couldn't win. Patch knew he had to get his act together. The Greenleaf 24 hour light was dying. Something was going to change that all of the newcomers weren't prepared for.

Turtle was busy feeding on the ferns as Turtle was beginning to hear the voices in his head. The Greenleaf is a time for cats to fatten their bellies as they feed on the abundant plants that grew. There is a price to pay for feeding at the top of the world. Giants roam here. However this is a landscape of unpredictable changes. The light will set and the Greenleaf's forests. Soon Leaf-fall will come with challenges as the forest will wither and die. And the light will be replaced by 24 hours of the Leafbare's Darkness with fierce storms and frigid temperatures and four moons of darkness engulf the land as night hunters stalk and prey on the weak. There is only one way out. A one thousand mile march south to find food, light and safety. However your journey wouldn't be an easy one so be prepared to face dangerous predators, and dangerous obstacles. Be prepared for a do or die march to find the sun. Turtle's head lifted up as he wanted to figure out about the voices.

"What were those voices saying?" Turtle asked Sparrow's cry as he wanted to know what was going on.

"I got the voice too. It's a warning as this playground of yours is not the paradise that you know about. I learned this myself when I was a kit and so did my mother and her mother. We will be forced to head south as the light will die." Sparrow's cry responded as she knew this all from her experience before. Tiger's leap eyes were looking at the sun that was slipping away. The kits knew that this was a completely alienating experience as he didn't know what was going on. This was the most dangerous moment the kits would be facing for the first time in their lives.

Nightfall.

**[A/N]: New story and new ideas I was dry on ideas as I was waiting for creating original characters and an original story. I want to make a kit that knows a prophecy story but the prophecy is just a normal occurrence if you live at the poles. You will have 24 hours of light in some months of the year and 24 hours of darkness in some months of the year which is broken with spring and autumn in between.**

**Also can a cat would make a 1000 mile trek south and back? Can they Let me know if they are possible.**

**I will try to make this realistic as possible as I want to make the cycle of light and migration be able to travel down south. See you in the night time chapter.**


	2. The dying forest

Turtle felt the beams of light on his face from the setting sun. The kits never knew that Nightfall would threaten them like this. It was like what the voices in their head were saying. The sun was retreating before them. Turtle soon saw the sun vanish completely as the group would start grouping together. Turtle looked around as he noticed he had paused soon. His family and the herd of Edmontosaurus were gone. Something was coming. It was huge with a huge feathered body. Long steak knife like teeth and huge jaws with tiny arms, it soon leaped out at Turtle turned to a pair of gaping jaws as the predator snapped its jaws at Turtle as he moved his head away as the jaws missed a mere mouse length from his face as Turtle turned and ran. The huge predator saw the kit run as it soon centered in on Turtle who was running as fast as his legs could carry him. The predator began its pursuit after Turtle as its huge feet came thundering down. It soon got close as it snapped its jaws at Turtle as Turtle changed direction quickly dodging the attack. The other cats soon heard the growls of the predator as Turtle was thundering toward them with a predator on his back. Tiger's leap raised his head as he knew danger was quickly approaching them.

"Turtle's in trouble as a big predator is coming. Scatter!" Tiger's leap shouted as the cats and the Edmontosaurus began to scatter. With the Edmontosaurus running on their hind legs, they were able to flee faster as the cats were desperately weaving among the legs of the huge tree sized monsters. Turtle was slowly catching up as the animals began hopping over a log as they knew it could trip up the predator if the light was the predator's weakness. The cats soon hopped over the log as Turtle was rapidly approaching it. Turtle soon saw the cats leap over the log as he knew it was his chance. He looked back as the predator was rapidly approaching in on him. Turtle soon leaped up as his paws touched the log as he leaped further over. Pieces of bark from the tree got caught up in his paws as he kicked it free. Turtle made it over as their savior, the light soon shined its protective rays in the eyes of the huge predator. The predator was blinded as its eyes squinted as it couldn't see. It soon tripped on the log as it fell down unable to see well. It soon opened its eyes as it was on the ground and saw Turtle and its prey scatter.

It was clear the first night of autumn lasted just a moment and the danger faded with the dawn. Turtle soon came to the Sparrow's cry safety as Spider soon came to him. Leaf and Moth hung back as Sparrow's cry looked over Turtle.

"Turtle we were scared for you. Thank the monsters you're not wounded." Sparrow's cry mewed as she was relieved. Turtle was thankful for being back in the safety of his family. However the nights to come would steal a little bit more light than the last until 24 hour night will consume the land. Turtle turned to Sparrow's cry as he wanted to know what was going on.

"I've never seen the night and is it normal?" Turtle asked as he was wondering if it was normal. Turtle was under Sparrow Cry's legs as he was frightened by what he saw.

"Yes the night time here when it does come is frightening to all of us. Predators stalk us in the night and we feel helpless against them since they are so big. We know there is only one way out of this." Sparrow's cry mewed as she told the kit that she was no stranger of the dark. She had traveled this route before as she knew what was going to happen something the kits didn't know of.

"What is it?" Leaf asked wondering if there was a solution to escaping the darkness. Sparrow's cry soon spoke.

"It is a long march south to find the sun." Sparrow's cry mewed as they soon turned as they began to feed on the ferns. With the days to come, the plants will die as food will become scarce.

The sun and moon began to come and go as two months would go by as the days were short and the nights were long. The cats knew they needed to hide among the Edmontosaurus knowing that their size can deter any predators with their sheer size but as the kits grow they continued to get more restless as the journey would come. A day before the great journey would begin. The competition for food was going to get even tougher.

Turtle was feeding with his siblings on the dry ferns as there were no nutrients on them. The cats knew that competition for the remaining food was going to get even tougher. Turtle soon looked up as he heard bellowing out. It was clear the Edmontosaurus males were sounding out a warning. But for what? Turtle soon headed to Tiger's leap as Tiger's leap prepared for a fight. The cats soon got together as their job was to protect the kits. Soon a huge monster with a huge head dress on its head. A large mass was on its nose as it was above its beak, the head dress was adorned with three horns in the center as the frill as pair of horns on the top of the frill with other small bumps around the outside. It was clear the frill was short but this monster was a plant eater as the males were brightly colored as the female monsters were dark gray. They came in all ages from kits to fully grown individuals. The herd was the size of a few hundred members as they were here in force. This was a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus. The length of 8 foxes and weighing as much as 6,000 mice, they were aggressive head bangers. One of the male Pachyrhinosaurus rammed into a tree as it wanted some food. Some of dying leaves fell down as the hungry herbivore soon began shifting through the vegetation. Another male Pachyrhinosaurus arrived as the two males were beginning to get aggressive for the remaining food.

The two males rammed their heads together with a loud bang but they weren't affected that much as they rammed each other again wanting to get the food. The brains inside of these herbivores were no larger than a crow's but their reinforced skulls made excellent battering rams. Soon the first male turned away seeing how he can't win. The second male began to feed on the fallen vegetation as the first male turned as he went to seek out other sources of food. It soon turned to Sparrow's cry and her kits as they were feeding on the dried ferns. The huge herbivore came along as the cats knew they were unable to do anything about it.

"Kits come along we got to find other sources of food." She mewed as she guided the kits away from the ferns. The Pachyrhinosaurus lowered its head as it began to feed from the dried ferns. Turtle knew for the first time in his life that he was hungry.

The same could be said for Patch. Stenonychosaurus were built to survive the dark polar winter but they had to make the most of leaf-fall before some of the smaller prey hide away to hibernate and Patch hadn't mastered the subtle art of hunting yet. The mammal soon kicked dirt on Patch's snout as it soon scampered out of its burrow. Patch soon gave chase. He wanted to pay attention as his big eyes were going to catch this mammal and he would be able to satisfy his hunger for now. The dying the forest served as open cover which made tracking prey easier. The Stenonychosaurus was built for high speed pursuit. Like a bird of prey, his eyes could see the prey in slow motion. Patch continued chasing the mammal but the mammal had another trick up its sleeve. It soon saw a large tree up ahead. It soon raced to tree as Patch was determined to catch this prey. The mammal soon climbed up the tree as Patch saw another opportunity slip by him as he jumped up to try to catch it but his claws weren't made for grip the bark as he ended up slipping down. The mammal scampered up the tree safely as Patch had to spend another moment without food. Patch retreated the tree as he would stay hungry.

Turtle was wandering around the dying forest as he was looking for any last scrap of nourishment that he could find. He soon sniffed the ferns as there was not even a single leaf of green was in the forest. He looked the forest as not even the trees had any green plants. Soon a breaking sound was heard as Turtle continued to patrol around looking for the cracking sound. Soon he came to a fallen tree as it a giant monster was feeding from the tree. It was the Nodosaur as it was taking to eating the tree. Turtle walked to Nodosaur.

"Oh what brings you here?" The Nodosaur asked as he soon ripped off the piece of the wood. Turtle was wondering what he was eating.

"What you munching on? Isn't everything dead and rotting in this forest?" Turtle asked him as he was wondering what he was eating. The Nodosaur soon swallowed the chunk of wood as the wood was rotten enough to be easily ingested.

"Rotton wood." The Nodosaur spoke. He soon bit into the log as he tore out another chunk of the log.

"Wood? Wouldn't you be eating leaves?" Turtle asked him as he didn't want to hop onto the logs since the log might give in and collapse.

"The leaves are dead but the grubs inside are a source of protein to keep me going through the Leaf-bare." The Nodosaur responded as he took another chunk of the log as he ate it. "Try some." The Nodosaur soon began eating the grubs as he knew they were a source of protein. Turtle soon took a chunk of the wood as he tore out a large chunk of the log. He took a bite of it as the wood tasted foul. He soon saw the wiggling grubs inside as he pushed his head into the log taking out the grub as he ate it. Turtle gagged as the grubs had a weird taste to them. Turtle soon turned to the Nodosaur.

"Will you be heading south with us when the time comes?" Turtle asked the Nodosaur as it was eating more of the rotten wood. The Nodosaur bowed his head in sorrow as he soon spoke.

"I will sadly not be heading south with you and your friends. I'm too cumbersome and heavy for such a strenuous expedition. I will remain here at the pole to endure the ravages of the cold Leaf-bare." The Nodosaur responded as he wasn't built for such a long migration. "Make the most of what's around until the sun returns. I wish you luck that you will make it." Turtle nodded as he knew the log wasn't built for him as it was a far cry from the diet of leaves and soft plants he had fed on all Greenleaf. He soon turned and padded back as he left the armored Nodosaur to feed alone.

The sun began to set on the final night as Turtle was with his family and the group of cats. They were padding along as they knew that the time to leave would soon be upon them. Water's stream, a mid-aged she-cat nudged Turtle as it was time to head into the center. The lush Greenleaf playground was nothing more than a distant memory. With each night stretching longer than the last, it was the predators that were getting the upper hand. The adult Edmontosaurus corral their young and the cats, using their own bodies as the last line of defense against the night stalkers that terrorize the forest in the darkness they know are out there. Turtle knew he was living in a world of fear. After his encounter with a predator, nothing would entice him to venture beyond the herd's protection. A male Pachyrhinosaurus soon rammed himself into a tree as it soon caused several leaves to fall. Seeing how nothing was heading to him, he soon left. A scrap of food was left in the open. Turtle and young female Edmontosaurus soon wandered out into the open as they smelled the food. Turtle looked up seeing mammals scurrying among in the branches as well as the squeaks of the creatures. Fear was holding Turtle back but for the female Edmontosaurus, the compulsion to eat was more than she could bear. She looked around as she saw nothing approaching but it was a trap. She lowered he head as she began to eat the vegetation that was left in the open. The male Pachyrhinosaurus sensed a predator was coming and was prepared to flee. Turtle soon scampered back to the herd's protection as he turned to the juvenile female Edmontosaurus to warn her of approaching danger.

"Look out!" Turtle shouted but the young herbivore didn't hear him but she looked up seeing a pair of gaping jaws coming to her. She turned to run but the predator was hot on its heels. The predator soon grabbed the young herbivore by the neck as it picked it up before flinging it around snapping the young Edmontosaurus' neck. The animal went limp as the predator walked off with its next victim.

Nanuqsaurus as the cats called it was the top predator of the north pole. The length of ten foxes and weighing as much as 6,000 mice. It was the consummate nocturnal killer. The young Edmontosaurus never stood a chance. For Turtle and the others, daytime can't come too soon. Starvation and the predators have turned their Greenleaf paradise into a Leaf-bare killing field.

Their only hope: Exodus.

**[A/N]: Introducing more characters to this as more species as the migration south would begin soon. As with any story there are some creative changes. Here's a few I'm willing to list:**

**It is unknown if we have Nodosaur remains in the Colville River. If there were the species would be unknown.**

**The top predator Nanuqsaurus is a 50% bigger than its actual size since all we have of this species is a single lower jaw fragment. We don't know if the species belongs to a sub adult still growing or an adult. More study would need to be determined.**

**The Edmontosaurus in this story would be called Ugrunaaluk meaning "Ancient Grazer" however we only found juvenile specimens as the species is considered a dubious synonym so until more evidence is found, the species would be referred to as Edmontosaurus.**

**Stenonychosaurus could be dubious for other predators whom we only found teeth to so we don't know for certain what they are.**

**So that is all for now. Will come back to it when we get some reviews rolling.**


	3. The journey begins

The sun was rising over the forest as the cats were soon awake. A loud bellow was heard as Turtle looked up. He saw one of the Edmontosaurus giving out its farewell call to the forest. The ever shortening day has finally signaled to the herd the onset of the great annual migration. It was time to finally head south towards the sun in a grueling trek that would find them food, light and safety. Leaving the desolation of the forest and the predators behind them. Some of the kits turn back to see the female Edmontosaurus juvenile that was slaughtered that night be picked over by scavengers as the Stenonychosaurus surround it. The two males hissed as Turtle watched. Only the herd's dead would remain as they would be the sustenance for the predators that would stay behind for the winter. Robin's flight soon nudged Turtle as he wanted him to get going.

"Come on Turtle you don't want to get left behind." Robin's Flight mewed as she nudged him on. Turtle turned as he proudly walked off. The 1,000 mile trek wasn't going to be an easy one. They would be on the move for 15 hours a day traveling at 3 miles an hour. The approximation of the time to arrive at their destination: Three weeks and two days. That is a feat that some animals would say would take months to travel but since it was a straight shot down, they would get all the time that they need. Turtle and the other kits were barely strong enough for the journey, but with the herd to guide them, many kits would endure.

As the first few steps were filled as the cats trekked through the forest, other groups of cats and Edmontosaurus were starting to merge together. They were doing this for safety in numbers. The cats looked up and around seeing cats from many different groups that they didn't know much about each other unless they merged together to form one big mega group upon which they would be traveling together. The Edmontosaurus would do much the same thing, since they had no defenses against normal predators; they would use numbers to make sure they endure the long march south. It was clear there was also one more species wanting to travel with them. Turtle was looking around as he saw the migrating species from before in their thousands. It was the Pachyrhinosaurus as they were also heading south as well. The three groups knew that the migration had just begun. They were soon approaching the outer edges of their forest home to merge with other herds and groups heading south. The Nodosaur looked on ahead as he saw Turtle and his family finally head south.

"Good luck out there little one. See you until next sunny day." The Nodosaur bidded to Turtle farewell and good luck. He soon turned his head as he went back to feeding. It was clear he was going to stay behind to endure what the winter had to throw at him. It was clear that he wasn't the only one. The others were going to be the predators as they saw they couldn't leave their homes. Including the king of the forest.

Patch patrolled around as the ground as he was still looking for food. The Stenonychosaurus was built to survive the long winter but they still had the autumn to go. Several Stenonychosaurus were taking a risk by feeding on the Nanuqsaurus' kill but this would be the last big meal for them for the next few months so it was a risk they were willing to take. Two mature males and two females looked around. The eldest and largest of the group was Scar, the name as he had several scars on the snout. He took a chunk of meat from the dead Edmontosaurus.

"So I was saying that the winter would bring hard times right?" Scar began the conversation. The others listened in as Patch moved in. It was clear he was well down the pecking order. He hoped for a few scraps at best, at worst, his own carcass would form tomorrow's leftovers.

"Yeah." The other Stenonychosaurus responded. Patch continued to edge in closer as he wanted a piece of this kill.

"And that means the mating season would come soon right." Scar asked the others as they were taking chunks of meat from the carcass.

"Yeah." They responded again. Patch continued to edge in closer as he wanted to eat some of the meat.

"So I decided to choose a good location to build my nest right." Scar continued the conversation as the others listened in.

"Yeah." They responded again with some curiosity. Patch continued to wander over.

"And that location would be underneath a cliff as it would mean a good sheltered place from the wind." Scar finished as he told them the best place to build a nest. The others listened as they began to shrill with excitement.

"From the wind? That's excellent. No one would want their potential babies to freeze out in the middle of the cold winter. Considering how cold and dark the winters would be. The males would stay behind and swap with the females as they each left to find enough food to feed themselves and keep the eggs warm so they didn't freeze. Patch soon got within range as he spoke.

"Hey there got room for one more on this kill?" Patch asked nicely. Scar snapped at Patch telling him to back off.

"Hey look who it is, the one who can't hunt." Scar hissed to Patch. Patch soon felt the need to defend himself.

"Hey I can hunt but I haven't mastered it yet. I will come with time. I hatched from an egg last spring and I am on my way to being a responsible hunter. Give me a chance." Patch hissed as he wanted to take a bite from the carcass. He soon pulled out a chunk of meat as Scar bit Patch's snout to tear him away from the carcass.

"Hey! No hunt! No food!" Scar hissed as he was telling him that if you can't hunt, you can't eat. Patch swallowed the hunk of meat as he wanting to get something in his system.

"We need to share as we never knew who it might belong it to." Patch hissed as he wanted to make sure they needed to make sure they weren't hissing but an ear piercing roar was heard as the huge Nanuqsaurus approached the carcass. He knew no one should be stealing from the king's kill.

"What are you little shrews eating at my carcass!" The Nanuqsaurus roared as he didn't tolerated the smaller carnivores stealing his kill.

"Hey we found this so back off!" Scar hissed as the other Stenonychosaurus rallied behind Scar as they wanted to defend this kill. Patch saw this as an opportunity to get some meat in his gut as they moved forth to feed himself.

Scar and the others hissed at the huge predator as they wanted to defend themselves from the kill even though they were stealing. Scar and the females were holding back as they knew intimidation could do the trick. A reckless male Stenonychosaurus soon ran up to the Nanuqsaurus as it bit into the huge predator's leg and inflicts a savage bite. The huge predator roared in pain as it soon turned to the attacker as he clamped down his huge jaws around the delicate body of the Stenonychosaurus as it flung it from its spot. The small predator hissed as its body was flung against a tree and killed instantly. The predator roared again as it wanted the predators to flee. Scar seeing one of his fellow species killed knew that he couldn't hold against them as he knew the best option now was to retreat.

"Retreat there is no way we can win!" Scar called out to the females as they turned their feathery tails and made a run for it. The Nanuqsaurus roared as it approached Patch who was eating the carcass still.

"And you get out of here." The Nanuqsaurus roared as he wanted him to go. Patch soon turned and ran off. It was clear he was going to remain hungry. The Nanuqsaurus roared as he wanted to be able to rightfully claim what was his. He soon bit down into the carcass as he began tearing off meat from the carcass. Unaware the Stenonychosaurus bite he sustained would lead to his downfall. For now, he was well and reigning high.

The sun was setting as night came and the migrating group was still going the next morning. With the short days, they knew they had to move fast in order to escape the incoming night. They soon made the first milestone on their journey south as they numbered in their millions.

"That's the end of the arctic forest." Sparrow's Cry mewed as she looked at her kits as they were now heading onto the open plains. Her kits were keeping up with the herd. Turtle was proud as he knew that he was traveling with his family but this open landscape was a hostile new world. Which flew underneath the skies that held unfamiliar threats. Turtle looked up to see massive bird like creatures whose wing could block out the sun. Scavengers who know that this journey would soon start taking its toll. The kits were frightened as they scampered for cover.

"What are those things?" Moth shrieked as she didn't know what the huge creatures were. Sparrow's Cry turned to her as she didn't know what it was either. Little did they know there was another surprise from above.

Tiger's leap looked up as he saw the big dark gray clouds were gathering over their heads as he knew those clouds meant trouble. They were traveling as the air got cold. Tiger's leap looked at the cats as they were traveling.

"Cats of the group. Clouds mean something bad will happen. Whatever the weather has to throw at us, we have to keep moving." Tiger's leap announced to them as they kept moving. Soon the surprise decided to show its ugly face. A white flake soon began to drift from the skies as it was floating down. The breath of the herbivores and cats were trying to warm the air up around them to stay comfortable. The flake soon landed in front of Turtle who was curious about what was going on.

"Hey Sparrow? What was that white flake that fell in front of me?" Turtle asked as he was wondering what was going on. Sparrow's cry looked at Turtle as another white flake fell in front of them.

"You've never seen snow before?" Sparrow asked Turtle if he had any ideas on what was happening. The flakes continued to pick up as the wind began to howl. The temperature dropped significantly and the first small flakes rapidly turned into a blizzard. The cats and Edmontosaurus were completely defenseless against the elements but their quest to find the sun was pushing them on. To cope with the freezing temperatures, there was only way how: keep moving at all costs.

Turtle shivered as he was slowly falling behind as the herd kept marching through the storm. Kits were the most vulnerable to the violent snowstorms as their small bodies were easily overwhelmed by the cold. Turtle continued to move slower and slower before collapsing into the snow. It was clear the herd wasn't going to wait for anyone. Those that couldn't keep up were left behind to die.

"Come back. Come back Sparrow!" Turtle pleaded for Sparrow to turn around and return to pick him up and bring him back. It was clear that Sparrow didn't want to turn back and get separated from the group. "Sparrow please!" The small kit wailed as a huge animal bellowed out.

"Get a move on!" He roared. He soon helped the small kit to his paws as he was determined to keep the stragglers going. It was clear that this animal was no stranger to snow and wanted to protect the kit.

"Thanks." Turtle mewed to the huge creature as he knew that the animal was going to spur him on.

"No problem." He responded as he used his massive body to help shelter the kit from the weather and setting a pace that Turtle could follow. "What might your name be?" The huge Edmontosaurus asked the small kit.

"Turtle." The kit responded. He still shivered from the cold temperatures but the wind wasn't bothering him as much.

"I'm Veteran." The Edmontosaurus responded to the kit. Turtle nodded as Veteran spoke. "I have twenty winter migrations behind me and I've been through this all before. This must be your first." Veteran was an old male as he was the largest of the herd. He soon turned his head to see the Pachyrhinosaurus struggling through the snowstorm as well.

"It certainly is." Turtle responded as Veteran smiled to the kit. He knew that he wanted to get them going.

"Stick by me and the storm will be good as done." Veteran grunted as they continued to battle their way through the blizzard. Turtle continued to travel along using the other herbivores as a guide as well as following the few that he could see in front of him. Veteran's eyes shut as he sneezed. It was clear that Turtle's new companion had problems of his own.

"Bless you. Is there something wrong?" Turtle asked Veteran if he was sick or something wasn't right with him. Veteran sneezed again. It was clear he didn't have any sort of sickness lingering in his old body but something was wrong with his mind. He soon sneezed again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Turtle." Veteran responded. All Veteran knew that this was his last migration.

**[A/N]: Splitting it up between two different points of view with Patch stuck in the polar north and Turtle's adventure south. Where do you want to see this story go and why? Any form of criticism is welcome. We need those reviews.**

**Is there something wrong with Veteran himself as he seems to be sneezing a lot? It's not a cold or flu, but something bigger. I would like to hear your answers in the reviews since we need those for the future.**


	4. On thin ice

Patch walked along as it was clear that snow was falling hard. His feathery plumage wasn't enough to keep the biting cold at bay. Cold wasn't his only problem, he still hadn't eaten properly and he was about to go head to head with the older males. The juvenile Edmontosaurus carcass had been reduced to bones as patch approached it. It was clear he wasn't looking for food but stuff for something. Looking around, he saw a good bone as he picked it up. Scar soon approached Patch as he was looking for supplies too.

"Hey no hunter, what do you think you're doing?" Scar hissed wondering on what Patch had in mind for the carcass.

"Mind your own business, why can't you get those sticks from the ground, the snow has buried everything." Patch hissed back. It was clear Patch saw Scar as a potential rival for the life and death struggle for survival.

"I need materials too you know. It's nesting season." Scar told Patch as Patch took a leg bone from the pile as he was looking around. Patch soon scampered off with the prize. Patch soon arrived back to his nest as he puts the bone down. Scar wasn't too far off as he made a nest too. "You know Patch; this winter is more than just looking after number one. We must also prepare for a family when the next spring comes. First step, attracting a mate." Scar told Patch that the only way to survive the winter was not only taking care of yourself but also preparing for a new generation of Stenonychosaurus to hatch in the next spring. Soon a female Stenonychosaurus appeared as her gray feathering was lighter as she was inspecting the nests, it was clear she was choosing to see what mates there were available. Patch looked at the female as he felt his heart flutter.

"Stella." Patch chirped to himself as he knew that love wasn't around the corner.

Two hundred miles to the south, thousands of determined cats and Edmontosaurus have battled their way through the blizzard. They were now walking along a huge ice encrusted sea. But because of the blinding whiteout, they have strayed completely off course and into deep trouble. They were wandering across the sea as it was frozen on the surface but the ice was cracking as it couldn't hold up the weight of a behemoth. Tiger's leap felt the ice cracking beneath his paws as they were heading over some thin ice.

"Cats of the group hold back! This part isn't really safe." Tiger's leap told them as he knew that if they wandered farther into the thin ice, they could be in deep trouble. The cats continued to mass where Tiger's leap had stopped them but the Edmontosaurus didn't get the message, they just kept going.

"So which way you think we're going to go? Dove's Flight asked as the cats continued to mass together. The Edmontosaurus continued to wander onto the thin ice, unaware of the danger. The ice continued to crack and groan as more animals continued to travel along the ice.

"If the ice gives away, we will follow the animals behind as they might know another way across." Tiger's Leap mewed as the Edmontosaurus continued across the ice. Tiger's Leap was holding up the group as he wanting for them to stay safe but the ice continued to crack and buckle with the weight of so many animals. It was clear that the ice was going to cave in at any moment.

"It's not like the ice is going to break when we cross it." Pebble's Fall mewed as he knew he was right. The thin ice could support a 10 to 15 pound cat but it couldn't bear the weight of an 8,000 pound Edmontosaurus. What he said would come true.

The ice continued to creak and groan under the weight of so many herbivores crossing it. Soon the ice breaks as an Edmontosaurus fell in. This began a chain reaction as more Edmontosaurus began to cave in as the ice was breaking beneath them. It was clear that the ice in certain sections couldn't bear their weight. Tiger's Leap was watching the carnage.

"You just had to open your big mouth didn't you?" Tiger's Leap asked the tom. Pebble's Fall nodded. Tiger's Leap soon knew that not everyone was breaking through so they now decided to pad away from the danger zone. It was clear that the freezing water could kill a huge animal in minutes but that wasn't the only thing though. Veteran saw Turtle as he knew he was one of the unlucky ones that got separated. He soon saw one of his own kind swim to the patch of ice they were on as it prepared to get on the pack, something grabbed it and dragged it under. It was clear that monsterous predators lurk in the deep and Turtle was preparing him go for a swim.

"Come on you can do this!" Turtle cheered him on. Veteran gulped as he and several members of his kind prepared to swim. They soon leaned forth as they all dove in. They were soon swimming out to him, keeping their heads up as they swam over. Predators with long snake like bodies and paddle like limbs swam beneath them ready to take up any prey that was unlucky enough to make it onto the ice. Veteran was swimming along as he soon got onto the ice as Turtle stepped away to make room for him and for Turtle to not fall in. Veteran soon pulled himself onto the safety of the ice as the predator surfaced and went back under."I'm so glad you're safe." Turtle mewed to Veteran as he turned and they began moving together.

"Same goes for you. I helped you through the storm and you were there cheering me on to make it across the icy water. I could have been eaten by those monsters if I was careless." Veteran admitted as they continued to walk across the ice. They knew they had to be more careful on the ice.

"It's clear that a gentle giant would help a small cat through the worst of times." Turtle responded as they were soon reunited. The whole herd knew they needed to be more careful on the ice seeing how it cracked and gave away on them. They had several objectives to do as they needed to be able to complete them as they continued south. Getting out of the arctic so they could travel into warmer climates and reunite with the Pachyrhinosaurus herd that they got separated from during the whiteout. Tiger's leap knew they needed to be together as they continued onward.

After the lake, they continued on through the landscape as it was clear that little to no food was growing. Starvation was going to take its toll.

A foot was banging on the icy lake as something wanted entrance. It was the Nodosaur who was toughing it out as best he could.

"Come on." The Nodosaur growled as he banged his hard foot on the ice. He wanted the ice to at least crack as he wanted to be able to get into the lake to drink. He soon slammed his hard foot on the lake as the ice finally cracked. He looked to the work he was doing as he knew one more hit would do the trick. He soon slammed the foot down on the shattered ice as it soon broke Pieces of ice were floating around as the water had finally been breached. The Nodosaur soon lowered his head down as he began drinking from the lake. The cold water felt refreshing but it wasn't much to try to keep him warm. He was beginning to miss the warmer days as he looked up to the sky as flurries of snow were beginning to fall. "I really need some company. I just can't wait for Turtle to come back." The Nodosaur began to move away from the lake as he knew that he needed to scrounge together enough food to last another day.

Being left in the north meant foraging around the clock to keep yourself going but the Nodosaur's relentless foraging was bringing him into dangerous territory. He turned his head to the right seeing a large pile of bones laying around. It was clear he was approaching the Nanuqsaur's cave. A puff of breath came from like smoke being pushed into a random direction. The predator hissed as it came to life. The Nanuqsaurus limped out seeing the Nodosaur.

"What is an armored mortal like you doing outside of my cave." The Nanuqsaurus hissed as he was wondering what a Nodosaur was doing outside. The Nodosaur held his ground in case the predator decided to go on the attack.

"I was looking for food and I guessed I stumbled upon you." The Nodosaur responded as he knew he was in no condition for a fight. The Nanuqusaurs looked at him.

"If you want nothing to do with the king, I say walk away or I will rip the armor off of you and make you my next meal." He roared. The Nodosaur charged at him but stopped after one step forward realizing that there was no need for a fight.

"I guess you're right." The Nodosaur responded as he knew that the fight would have some nasty results. The Nanuqsaurus said nothing as he turned away and limped off back into his cave. Even in a cold winter like this, even a small injury could have deadly consequences, if they did fight; it could end up killing them both. The Nanuqsaurus knew he didn't have the guts fir it. The Nodosaur thankful for his life being spared turned away as he began walking off to find other food in the cold arctic. The Nanuqsaurus soon lay down as his leg ached badly. It was clear the Stenonychosaurus bite he had sustained was now infected. He knew he needed to rest and hopefully a better victim would come to him.

Scar was walking along as his clawed feet crunched on the snow. He looked at the setting sun knowing that this was the last day which the sun would show itself to the animals of the arctic. Those that were left were going to experience it.

"Deep winter would soon begin. Once it does, the sun will not rise until four long months will pass. This is the beginning of the longest night on the earth." Scar told himself as the moon would be visible for these next few months. The Nodosaur appeared as he looked at Scar then the setting sun. It was clear that the night was going to consume them all.

"Yeah. I want to be able to see Turtle by the time the next sunrise comes. He needs to tell me about his first migration." The Nodosaur prayed as he wanted the sun to come back. Some of them would never see a sunrise again. The Nanuqsaurus drifted off to sleep as his eyes closed as the shadows lengthened.

The whole herd had finally made it across the frozen ocean and were waiting on what to do next. They were still moving south as they were determined to get to their refugee. Tiger's leap was still leading as the landscape was slowly changing as the snow wasn't as deep yet the landscape was taking spikes in temperature but one thing was the same. There was still no food.

"Just keep hanging in there, we will find some food I promise you." Tiger's Leap told them as they continued to move south. The clouds were starting to get dark but it was clear they weren't heavy with snow but rather something else. It was clear that they were now moving into the volcanic wasteland. For Turtle and the others, the days of suffering were going to begin.

[**A/N]: This chapter was a bit shorter than the others since it was just crossing the ice and preparations for the longest night on the earth. I was busy yesterday since my father took me out with a friend and I had fun I will admit. I was just too tired to write this chapter.**

**We sadly have no reviews and barely made a dent on the view count as we not even reached 10 views. We need to step it up if we are going to be treated seriously since some of the other authors are getting ahead of us in the realm of Warriors stories and I know you can't get popular overnight but I was wondering how to get tons of views and reviews. I am looking for options as those options are open. I would like to hear your opinions about it. Then I will go ahead and do that story since I am in a desperate hunt for views. That is all and I would see you in the next chapter. Goodbye.**


	5. Volcanic skies

Turtle and the migrating group had been migrating south for 10 days now. They had left the snow and permanent darkness behind them. Turtle looked up to see the dark grey clouds above them as it was clear they were now in volcanic territory. One of the Edmontosaurus that were migrating with them soon stumbled as they were beginning to get weak. It was clear the herd marched on their stomachs and they were now running on empty. The cats could easily adapt by feeding off of scraps of meat of the fallen behemoths. And being smaller came with its advantages; they didn't need that much food to keep them going. Turtle stumbled around finding two dead Edmontosaurus near him. A kit and a fully grown adult; Turtle grabbed some meat as he ate it from one of the carcasses so starvation wouldn't get him next. He began running for the herd. For Turtle, the herd always represented for safety but now the weaker members of the herd were collapsing and dying around him. A huge animal with wings big enough to block out the sun were circling around as they knew a free meal was upon them.

The Quetzalcoatlus is the largest flying animal of all time. With a wing span as long as a tree they were capable of long distance gliding. They also had a taste for meat as the migrating herd was their moveable feast. Three Quetzalcoatlus landed as they began feasting on the carcasses. Turtle looked at them as he kept trotting after the herd.

Turtle soon caught up as they were still traveling. It was clear starvation was also taking its toll on the cats too. Sparrow's cry knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm hungry!" Moth complained as she was starving. Turtle looked at them. Sparrow's cry turned to the kits as she spoke.

"I'm hungry too but I can't just make food magically appear." Sparrow's cry mewed to the kits as she stumbled. It was clear that she needed food too. Tiger's Leap soon looked out as he raised his head and began to sniff the area around him.

"Cats, we're getting somewhere as I can smell what appears to be plants." Tiger's Leap mewed to them as they continued walking along. Turtle raised his head as it appeared that the herd has stopped. They were all munching on the patches of plants that were growing around them. "Finally a tiny oasis of green in the barren wilderness." Tiger's Leap began munching on the plants as it was clear that those that made it, get what they deserved.

"Finally food!" Moth cried out as she began eating the plants. They all knew that they needed to share the spoils but there was just enough for everyone to go around. The lightning crackled in the distance as they were going to approach that area.

"It's good and we get it all to ourselves." Cedar Leaf happily responded as the four kits get their reward for fighting their way so far but there were too many mouths to feed. Three males and one female from another species approached the oasis. It was clear the arrivals wanted the plants for themselves. The herd began moving away as they knew there was no point in trying to compete.

"Why are we leaving" Turtle asked Sparrow's Cry who was leading the kits away. Sparrow's Cry looked at Turtle and then at the beasts and then back to Turtle.

"The Pachyrhinosaurus are here and we don't take too kindly to them." Sparrow's Cry spoke as she lead the kits away. Hunger was forcing one Edmontosaurus to defend his corner. He roared as he wanted to drive the four animals away.

The Pachyrhinosaurus arrived as the huge Edmontosaurus reared on his hind legs to intimidate the animals. The Pachyrhinosaurus stopped looking at the behemoth as they wanted to get him out of the way. They tried to do this the easy way as one of them approached. The Edmontosaurus slapped its front feet against the head as the beast's head went down then bobbed back up. It soon gave a roar trying to drive them away. Seeing how things weren't going to end well. The Pachyrhinosaurus knew they should solve this the hard way. The Pachyrhinosaurus male soon charged into the Edmontosaurus as it knocked it over. The Edmonotosaurus roared as it wailed in pain as it fell over. A broken rib cage meant a slow death for the desperate animal but for the migrating herd, there was no looking back.

The herd continued southward as they continued walking along in the volcanic wasteland. Between them a massive collision was giving way as the Rocky Mountains were being formed… violently. The cats looked up as the clouds were becoming back. In the distance a volcano was pumping more ash into the sky, because of the frequent eruptions, this produced a deadly result: it killed all the plant life and any chance of a meal. Turtle looked down as he knew there was nothing to even eat. The volcanic dust was beginning to coat the cat's lungs. Water's Stream coughed as the dust was getting to them no matter what the size and it was masking the scent of nearby predators. And there were no shortage of them about 100 of them were waiting nearby as they were resting. A couple were up and about.

These black feathered predators were Albertosaurus, much like Nanuqsaurus but with a narrower snout and they were much deadlier since they hunted in packs. An average adult was about the length of ten foxes and weighed as much as 6,000 mice. They were predators of teeth and stealth. One of them soon got up as they smelt the scent of approaching prey. The pack kept their vigil for the arrival of migrating animals. It had been months since their last proper meal and the winter feast was soon to be served. The Albertosaurus roared as they began getting up one by one as they were preparing to ambush the herd.

Back up north. Patch's feathers have turned a fetching yellow which signaled him to the females that he was ready to breed. He looked at his nest and then at Scar's nest that was across from him. Scar looked at patch as he wanted to taunt him.

"Hey no hunter. You got nesting wrong. I got the perfect nest. Nicely sheltered from the freezing wind. Your nest is far too exposed." Scar taunted him as he knew Patch was not only bad at hunting but also choosing a desirable spot for building a nest. Soon Stella arrived on the scene.

"Over here Stella!" Patch crowed as he wanted her attention. Scar was beginning to display as he wanted her attention. Flexing his claws, he began crowing. Stella turned to Scar. Patch was losing out for her attention but he was willing to learn the moves.

"No Stella over here!" Scar crowed flexing out crowing and displaying to her his long yellow feathers. Patch was trying his hardest as Stella turned her head to him. Scar didn't want Stella to fall for a no hunter as Patch called out.

"Hey over here!" Patch called out as he continued displaying. Stella soon turned her head to him as she was ready to go to Patch as Scar knew he had to drive Stella's attention away from Patch as he knew he had to stop displaying.

"Wait, Stella, I have a prize for you if you decide to choose me." Scar chirped to her as he leaned down holding a plump mammal in his jaws. Scar tossed it to Stella. Stella sniffed it/

"It's fresh and with prey scarce. I think you have the trick." Stella chirped as she approached Scar. It was clear dinner closed the deal. Patch failed in getting her attention but there was always next time.

To the south, the migration had kept ahead of the zone of permanent darkness. The herd has walked some 600 miles. More than half way to journey's end in the southern forests but there was fresh new danger every new horizon. The glassy water of the volcanic rain was falling as the Albertosaurus sensed their prey was getting close.

The Edmontosaurus and the cats were heading for a narrow pass in the rocky terrain. As for a good many, this was as far as they were going to get; because they were walking straight into an ambush. The Albertosaurus began to spread out as they were getting into positions to pull off an ambush. Turtle and the others were soon walking along as they were beginning to tense up. They sensed something was wrong but the Edmontosaurus were still walking along as they were just walking. The Albertosaurus were holding their positions waiting for just the right moment to spring and take out their prey. Soon the Edmontosaurus came into the open. The lightning soon flashed and that's when it happened.

A black feathered Albertosaurus leaped from cover, crushing its jaws around the neck of the Edmontosaurus. The huge animal fell to the ground as it bellowed in agony. The herd was beginning to panic seeing how the herd is beginning to fall apart. Another Albertosaurus leaped from cover grabbing another Edmomotsaurus from cover as another appeared grabbing that one on the throat as well. Turtle was beginning to panic as he darted free from the herd as the others were doing much the same thing. The Edmontosaurus were either running for their lives or getting mauled by the Albertosaurus. Turtle soon raced along as an Albertosaurus appeared from the rocks chasing Turtle down. Turtle was running as fast as his legs could carry him. Turtle soon made a sharp turned as he ran into some cover. The Albertosaurus roared as it wasn't able to snatch up the fast moving kit. Turtle kept running sensing his troubles weren't over. Turtle kept running sensing the predator was still behind him. Turtle looked back as he saw the herd stampeding away as they were trying to escape the danger of a predator. Turtle knew he had to reunite with them but it wasn't going to be easy. Turtle looked back as he kept running as the Albertosaurus appeared as its huge bird like feet thundered after it. Turtle didn't know how to reunite with the herd but he had to survive first.

At the lip of the volcano, ice was no match for fire. The volcano erupted as it mixed with the snow. The ice had melted as it made a cascade of melted water, ash and rock, gathering unstoppable momentum as it fell. Turtle and the Albertosaurus were still running as Turtle wanted to escape from the predator. They were heading through a dead forest as some of the branches were on fire. Turtle knew he had to get to get out of there before he knew he was next. A burning branch soon collapsed and fell as Turtle passed under it. The branch soon landed on the Albertosaurus as the black feathers caught fire. It soon collapsed as it the fire was spreading throughout the animal. The Albertosaurus knew he had to keep the hunt up as it got back up as it roared. It soon bolted after Turtle. Turtle was still running as the Albertosaurus continued to pursuit as it chased Turtle down. Turtle knew his only hope was up a steep bank as he soon raced up and jumped on it. He soon slipped as the Albertosaurus was close. He soon leaped onto the bank again. He soon turned to see the Albertosaurus waiting for him as it was shaking as the fire was burning away at its feathers. Turtle knew something was wrong as he looked around soon he noticed he really needed to get out of there now so he turned and leaped onto the bank as Turtle began to climb up as fast possible. The Albertosaurus could only watch as Turtle scrambled to safety as the torrent swept the huge predator away. It roared as it was being taken away as the hot torrent carried it off. Turtle was looking at the black river as he knew nature was his biggest enemy but it came to his rescue and that he had battled through adversity once more but he had lost the most important thing in his life, the herd.

Turtle woke up the next day on his island. He knew he had one goal in mind, finding the herd. He walked along as he sniffed the black torrent as it was now as solid as concrete. Turtle sniffed it as he placed his paw on the mixture as it was rock solid. Turtle padded along this new world of complete Isolation as he was looking for any sign of the herd. A couple of Edmontosaurus carcasses and a cat carcass from another group were there. Turtle padded over as he rubbed his head on the carcass. If the herd had survived, it must have moved on.

"Hello?" Turtle called out. He continued walking along the black ground as he was looking for any members of the herd. No response. Turtle continued walking along. "Hello?" Turtle called out again. Once again silence. Turtle felt like he was all alone as he continued walking along the desolate black ground looking for some company. "Hello?" Turtle called out. Soon another voice was heard.

"Turtle?" The voice called out. Turtle heard his name as he was beginning to pick up his pace.

"Anyone out there? My name is Turtle!" Turtle responded as he began trotting. He was wondering who was there. Soon a huge Edmontosaurus appeared as Turtle continued to trot to him. "It's me! Turtle!" Turtle called out as The Edmontosaurus nuzzled Turtle as he recognized him. It was Veteran.

"Turtle! Thank the herd you're safe!" Veteran nuzzled Turtle as he knew that the kit would have been dead but it was just them.

"Veteran." Turtle nuzzled his old companion. However, they weren't completely safe as an old enemy refuses to lie down an die. The Albertosaurus' eyes opened as it slowly got up. It limped along shaking the ash out of its feather. Turtle and Veteran once they got their reunification done knew they both had to find the herd.

"Ready to continue the journey south Turtle?" Veteran asked as he was ready to keep moving.

"I sure am." Turtle responded as Turtle knew it was just him and Veteran. They soon began moving as they knew they had the objective of finding the herd. Unaware they had company. The Albertosaurus was limping after the pair.

**[A/N]: This needs to be more popular if you want to read it, that's fine with me. I'm still waiting for this story to get some reviews as I see that I want to hear your opinions on the matter. Other than that, I'll see you later.**


	6. In the middle of the wasteland

In the high arctic, total darkness has lasted for 6 weeks. The weather was still chilly, the sky was partially cloudy and the wind was a problem. Scar was lying around in his nest as he nuzzled the pod that was next to him. It was a clutch of Stenonychosaurus eggs that Stella laid for him. Scar knew that he wouldn't need to eat again until the eggs hatched in the spring so he knew he had to keep them warm. Patch's nest however was empty.

"Hey no hunter; didn't get the girl." Scar taunted him. Patch looked at him as his huge eyes were curled in anger. He laughed as he knew Patch was pathetic to his kind. Patch didn't get the girl but his hunger was still there. Patch got up as he knew now was the time to hunt. Without the bright full moon as cover, he knew that a big prize was waiting for him as it was like an opportunity was knocking for him at the door. He approached the cave where the king was as he knew now was the time to pounce. The scent of blood draws Patch in. Patch was hesitant about it as he continued to wander in. There was the Nanuqsaurus as it was resting. If he could kill it now, he would not only have food but also shelter. However the moon was going to be in favor of the larger predator. The clouds pulled back revealing the bright moon. Patch knew he was in trouble as the Nanuqsaurus' eyes opened. All Patch saw was a pair of gaping jaws as it leaped at him. Patch leaped up and pulling back seeing the predator come close. Using his agility to his advantage, he turned on a dime and darted away from the cave as the Nanuqsaurus pursued Patch. Patch quickly got away as the predator was looking around Patch had vanished before him. The Nanuqsaurus turned back as it went back to its cave.

Hampered by his bad leg, the Nanuqsaurus now waits for small prey to come to him. However the injury was healing and it wouldn't be long until he would spread terror through the forest once again. He soon closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Anything that got his attention he would ambush.

Not far away in the dark, the Nodosaur was looking for any vegetation he could find. Seeing a leaf up there, he knew he could run forth and get the leaf down from the tree.

"Well it would be worth a try." The Nodosaur said to himself. He soon ran forth, ramming his armored body into the tree. The leaf wouldn't budge seeing it was healthy and firmly anchored to the tree. "Well that failed; let's see if I can reach it." The Nodosaur soon spoke to himself He noticed the log right by the tree as he soon leaned as he puts his front feet on it trying to reach for the leaf. He knew he couldn't reach it but he just had to try. He soon leaned a bit further up as he bit into the leaf as he soon chewed it before swallowing the pulp leaf down. "Ahh, success." The Nodosaur responded before he backed down but the log soon gave way as the Nodosaur was suddenly flipped to his size before rolling onto his back sliding down. The Nodosaur roared as he slid down the hill with his back as the sled. He slid for some distance until he reached the bottom of the hill. The Nodosaur was trapped as he couldn't push himself onto his hard feet without help. "Turtle? Sparrow? Anybody? Help!" The Nodosaur roared to himself as he was wondering who would come to his aid. There was no response as they were long gone. The Nodosaur was now completely helpless.

Far to the south, Turtle and Veteran were on a desperate hunt for the herd. The two of them were plodding along in the wasteland as they were trotting alone. After days of Fruitless finds, they soon came upon the fresh evidence of another animal in the area but was it friend or foe?

"What's going on there's food?" Turtle mewed to Veteran. Veteran looked at the kit as they were looking for who was behind there.

"Now we shouldn't be taking food without the permission of the owner." Veteran told Turtle as he reared up on his hind legs. Turtle wanted to do the same as his friend as he reared up on his hind legs too. "Whoever you are, show yourself." Veteran told the bushes to show themselves that they hid behind. Soon the bushes began to move as a creature began to come out of the bushes. It limped along as it wanted to make itself known. It was an injured female Pachyrhinosaurus.

"She looks in bad shape; we should try to befriend it. If it is friendly?" Turtle mewed as he knew that they could have another ally. She was soon eating the bushes as Veteran nodded, they soon decided to approach it. She turned as she was wondering who it was.

"Who are you?" She grunted as she was trying to figure out who these strangers were. Turtle and Veteran stopped as they looked at her.

"I'm Veteran and this is my friend, Turtle. We need food if we are going to find our herd." Veteran told her as he introduced himself and Turtle. She looked at them.

"Oh I'm Willow, help yourself if you want to get back to your herd as I'm looking for mine." Willow responded as she turned back to feast on the bush. Turtle and Veteran walked up to the bush as they began to feast on it seeing how these plants would provide some nourishment to continue the journey south. Veteran was struggling to take in the plants as Turtle looked at him. Veteran sneezed as it was clear his condition was slowly getting worse over time. He was becoming disorientated and unpredictable. Turtle looked at him as he sneezed again.

"You okay Veteran?" Turtle asked as he was wondering how his companion was doing. Veteran sneezed again.

"I'm fine." Veteran responded. It was clear they couldn't wait that much longer. They needed to keep moving.

The shadows over the short day were beginning to lengthen as Turtle, Veteran and Willow were on the move, they were thrown together through disaster; they were now a band of the young, the ill and the injured. Willow limped along as they knew they had each other. Turtle turned to his new friend.

"So Willow, you seem all alone, were you separated from your herd as well?" Turtle asked Willow. Willow was at the same pace they were traveling.

"Sadly I was; my leg was burned when that torrent came down, those I was traveling with in my small group were all ambushed and murdered by some predators and I was the only one to remain." Willow told Turtle as they kept moving along. They knew the tracks meant it was their only way to finding the herd. However the next day brought some hope. Turtle was traveling along. He soon stopped as he heard a faint bellow.

"Veteran do you hear that?" Turtle asked wondering if he heard that sound. Turtle trotted along as he wanted to keep up with his friend.

"Yes I did and it sounds like… the herd?!" Veteran told them. Turtle, Veteran and Willow continued their travels as Veteran was right. Far ahead of them was the herd. Vast numbers of cats and Edmontosaurus were still soldiering on, a moving fortress that would provide safety for the stragglers once again; if Turtle, Veteran and Willow were able to reach it in time. On a hill looking down on the three of them was the Albertosaurus. It was slowly following them from a distance as it sniffed. It was clear that whoever was to fall just far enough behind would provide it with a meal. It soon continued to follow it.

The sun was setting again as Turtle and Veteran were still following the herd's tracks. Turtle turned back as he saw Willow was falling dangerously far behind. It was clear that the female Pachyrhinosaurus was struggling to keep up. Turtle trotted to Veteran.

"Veteran, should we slow down for Willow, she is lagging farther and farther behind." Turtle was concerned for her being. Veteran soon turned his head to Turtle as he knew that a slow mover like her would be a magnet for predators.

"I'm afraid we can't we tried and I sensed we've fallen even further behind." Veteran told Turtle as they kept walking along. Veteran knew he had to make a difficult choice but it would be necessary if they were to find their herd. "Turtle I don't think there is much more we can do for Willow, we must leave her behind to her fate." Turtle's eyes began to water as he knew they were going to abandon Willow. They continued migrating along following the footprints left by the herd as Willow knew it would be a matter of time before she could see them no more.

The moon was full as the duo continued along. Veteran sneezed again as it was clear whatever his sickness was, was messing up his brain. He reared up on his hind legs before sneezing a few more times. Veteran turned to Turtle as he began to fall out.

"Hello? Hello?" Veteran called out. It was clear they were the only ones out there. Veteran soon turned as he began to go another way. Turtle was shocked as Veteran was now doing the unthinkable, wandering aimlessly away from the tracks left by the herd. Turtle looked at the herd's tracks and then to Veteran's.

"Veteran! You're heading the wrong way this is the way to finding the herd." Turtle called out. Veteran didn't listen. Turtle gulped as he soon began to follow Veteran as he knew he sensed something was wrong but all he could do was follow.

The Albertosaurus looked at the footprints as its breath smelled them. Willow passed this way recently but she kept her feet on the tracks. The Albertosaurus decided to follow the prints from the track way thinking easier meals would be nearby.

The wind was howling as Veteran and Turtle knew they were exhausted and cold. Veteran sneezed as he soon approached the area.

"Well we need to settle down. The wind is freezing and I need some rest." Veteran told Turtle as he needed the strength to keep going. Veteran soon collapsed and curled up as he wanted to rest. Turtle knew that they would all huddle together for warmth. He soon went to Veteran as he curled up next to him but Veteran soon leaned forth and bit Turtle as a sign of leave me alone. Turtle was shocked as his own friend has turned on him. Blood was dripping down from the small bite wound. It was clear he was only pulling the predators closer to him.

Back in the arctic, a warm weather front passes through, lifting the temperature above freezing for the first time in weeks. Patch's clawed feet crunched through the snow as it was clear the crust had softened as he knew he needed some food but he decided to switch up his game. He was going to use his ears, not his eyes. Hearing something scurry beneath the snow, he sense that it was in the area where the sound was being emitted. Soon sensing that the prey was close, Patch leaped up and he fell down into the snow as something screamed. He soon pulled his head out of the deep snow as he had caught a mammal. Patch soon scarfed the mammal down as it was clear he was getting the attention of others.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of hunting." Stella chirped to Patch. Patch looked at the female as he knew that she was spending time to keeping herself alive.

"Oh I decided to use my ears to get that." Patch told Stella as the two of them began walking along. Another female soon approached.

"Looks like you're going to be a master in no time. I think next winter you would be able to prove yourself in the mating game." Stella told Patch. Patch chirped as they continued walking along, they heard the rumors of creature in distress and they wanted to know what was happening.

Snow was beginning to take form on the stiff body of a large herbivore; its eyes were closed as the predators were approaching. It was clear the Nodosaur had been trapped upside down for the past three days. His eyes opened to see some Stenonychosaurus approach. Would salvation be here for him?

"Help!" The Nodosaur bellowed wondering who would be there to help him off of his back. With his armor useless beneath him, he was showing his soft underbelly. "Help! Somebody help!" The Nodosaur bellowed again. Patch and Stella looked at the Nodosaur as more Stenonychosaurus began to appear. They didn't want to help the Nodosaur as much as make a meal out of him. They didn't have a plan as they were still hanging back. However, their numbers were growing.

Turtle was sleeping as the morning rolled around but a shadow was approaching. The huge eye looked out as it saw the kit. Turtle soon felt something poke it as it soon woke up. Turtle turned as his eyes looked at the newcomer being a huge Quetzalcoatlus. Turtle got up as he began to try to chase it off.

"Get away! Go on! Shoo!" Turtle hissed at the Quetzalcoatlus as the huge flying animal took off as it was scared of the kit. It was clear Turtle still had the strength to defend himself from some predators. But Turtle looked around as he saw that Veteran had wandered off. Turtle soon turned as he began to sprint after Veteran, he was exposed in the wasteland without a companion. Unfortunately for Turtle, Veteran was the only companion he has. The Quetzalcoatlus was following Turtle as it was waiting for when he would die in the wasteland. The Albertosaurus soon arrived as it sniffed a puddle of blood seeing easy picking were nearby.

Veteran was walking along alone as Turtle was approaching him. Turtle wanted to call out to make sure his friend was able to recognize him.

"Veteran? It's me Turtle." Turtle called out as he wanted to make sure Veteran knew who he was but Veteran didn't even recognize him. After all of this, was this what his friend had turned into? "Veteran? You there? Veteran?" Turtle continued to call out to him. Veteran didn't respond as he just kept going. They didn't even know about the Albertosaurus that was following up behind them. Turtle turned his head seeing the huge predator approach. "Run Veteran! Run!" Turtle called out as he began running. Veteran soon turned his head seeing the black feathered Albertosaurus following them. He soon got up on his hind legs as he began to run as the two of them were being pursued by the predator. "Faster Veteran faster!" Turtle begged as he kept running. Turtle followed behind as he knew that the predator could catch them. However they didn't know was that they were running into a trap, just ahead of them was a cliff down into a deep hole.

Turtle soon ran as he soon knew that there was a gap ahead of him. He soon skidded to a stop as Veteran was sprinting up behind him. They knew there was no way out.

"Stop Veteran stop!" Turtle cried out as they realized they were cornered. Veteran stopped as Turtle looked back to see the Albertosaurus approach them. Turtle turned to Veteran. "Veteran save me!" Turtle wailed as he tried to get under Veteran. Veteran reared up as he bellowed at Turtle.

"Get out of here Turtle." Veteran roared as Turtle turned as he scurried himself to safety.

"Come on Veteran." Turtle cried for his friend. Veteran knew that there was no way out. If he left the Albertosaurus would still pose a threat so he wanted to knock the predator away from Turtle.

"Go on Turtle, save yourself! Don't forget about me!" Veteran bellowed to Turtle as it was a message that would involve sacrificing himself. "Go on, run Turtle!" Veteran bellowed. Turtle turned his head as Veteran continued to get Turtle to flee. Soon the Albertosaurus charged at Veteran, clamping its jaws around the old Edmontosaurus' neck. Veteran roared in pain as the predator continued to chomp down on his throat. All Turtle could do was watch as the predator continued to clamp around him.

Veteran soon knew he could trap the predator here right now so he banged his head against the predator as he knocked himself free. Soon he turned as the Albertosaurus clamped around his neck. Veteran continued to roar in pain as he knew he had to save Turtle. He soon spun himself around as the Albertosaurus had its back against the cliff. Soon A chunk of the cliff gave way dragging the predator down. All Veteran wanted to do was save his friend. However the weight of the predator against his neck was too much as blood seeped from the holes. Soon Veteran and the Albertosaurus fell off the cliff, falling to their deaths. He and his killer roared as they hit the bottom, silence soon drifted over the land. Turtle looked as he went to the cliff as he looked down. His friend had sacrificed himself for him. Turtle began to weep as he began to work his way back to the beaten path.

Turtle knew he was alone once more.

**[A/N]: How was that of Veteran, sacrificing himself for his friend? Would Turtle and Willow be able to make it out of this wasteland and back to their herds, read this chapter and give me your opinion, that is all until next time.**


	7. River to sanctuary

The clicks and chirping were heard as the Stenonychosaurus were closing in on the Nodosaur. Patch, Stella and a few others were getting ready to take down their biggest catch of the winter, getting braver by the minute.

"Help! Someone help!" The Nodosaur bellowed as he was still trapped on his back. With his limbs squirming, he knew he could do major injury but he didn't have a lot of fight left. Stella rushed forth as she bit the Nodosaur on his leg but the Nodosaur soon kicked her away. He continued calling for help. Patch was even beginning to find the courage to approach. The other Stenonychosaurus hissed as they were preparing to butcher the huge animal. However their bellowing and hissing was getting the attention of a certain top predator. The Nanuqsaurus was lying in his cave as the bellowing of the Nodosaur was getting his attention. He soon rose as he began to work his way out of the cave.

"Hey? How do you think we should be able to take this meal on?" Patch asked Stella as he arrived. Stella chirped as she turned her head.

"How about I leap on it and bite its neck, it will go down." Stella chirped. Although unsure about her plans, she knew it was worth a try. Stella knew she was going to lose all sense of caution. Stella soon ran as she leaped into the air landing on the Nodosaur's underbelly. She soon leaned down to nip at his throat. The Nodosaur bellowed in pain but the Stenonychosaurus knew they were forgetting to leave room for a top predator. The Nanuqsaurus came thundering over as it seemed the king was up and well. He soon roared as Stella was given a fright. She jumped off as he bit into the foot of the Nodosaur.

"Hey we found that first, go get your own food!" Patch hissed as he displayed his feathers in an attempt of aggression. The Nanuqsaurus looked at him before responding.

"The king gets first dibs on the food." He roared at the small predators. Patch and Stella hissed as the nipped around. Patch soon decided to do something daring as he soon ran along leaping onto the underbelly of the Nodosaur to get a better position. Patch hissed furiously as they wanted to get the food all to themselves and they weren't going to tolerate someone else takes it from them. The Nanuqsaurus snapped at Patch as he leaped off the Nodosaur as Stella hissed loudly. The Nanuqsaurus bit down onto the foot of the Nodosaur and began dragging it away. The smaller predators continued to hiss as the Nanuqsaurus didn't listen, Stella was clobbered on the head by one of the Nodosaur's feet. Patch knew something had to be done about it.

Patch raced in as he wanted to drive the predator's attention away. Patch ran up to the Nanuqsaurus as he bit into its thigh. The predator roared in pain as it went to snatch Patch to kill him but Patch dodged the predator's gaping jaws. The Nanuqsaurus tried to pursue Patch as the Nodosaur slapped it with its tail as the Nanuqsaurus retreated. The force of the impact was enough to flip the Nodosaur back to its feet. Seeing it was now upright, it soon roared and then charged into the Nanuqsaurus. The blow ripped a huge hole in the predator's leg as it screeched in agony. The Nanuqsaurus turned and then limped off as the Nodosaur was roaring at it.

It was a crushing blow for the king of the forest, one that there was no coming back from. The tables have turned. Patch watched as the Nanuqsaurs limped back into the cave as he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be the new king.

Turtle's paws kicked along as he was traveling through the wilderness for the last three days. Dizzy, hungry and lonely. His company was the Quetzalcoatlus as it soared above the kit. The kit spotted a river as it soon headed to it for cover against some trees. Even if one more step was to kill him, that step brought him closer to sanctuary. Turtle looked ahead seeing the vast herd of cats and Edmontosaurus as they were all there. He looked across seeing the cats he knew, his siblings, Leaf, Moth, Spider, his mother Sparrow's Cry and Tiger's Leap among the others. Turtle had indeed found the herd. Turtle looked ahead as he noticed the herd had already crossed the river and it had cost them dear. A huge alligator like creature came along snatching up a dead Edmontosaurus kit from the river. Sparrow's Cry looked out from the other side. Turtle knew he faced a stark choice, death from below, the alligator surfaced to take a breath. Or from above, the Quetzalcoatlus circled as it knew it was a matter of time before Turtle would perish. Turtle turned as he knew there wasn't any hope left. It was the end of the line, if the river doesn't get him, the Quetzalcoatlus will. Turtle laid down as he knew he needed rest. His eyes closed as he knew he needed something to happen if he would cross safely.

The sun was rising the next morning as the Quetzalcoatlus chirped as it was waiting for Turtle to perish but Turtle was soon awoken by something. Turtle looked around as the screeches of the Quetzalcoatlus were slowly replaced by angry grunts of a huge animal. Turtle didn't know who it was so he huddled under some fallen logs as he knew that was the best shelter. Soon a familiar giant charged at the tree as shattered some bark. Turtle leaned out of his log as he recognized who it was. It was the injured Pachyrhinosaurus that he and Veteran left behind. Despite everything, Willow had also made it this far. Willow leaned down seeing Turtle as she soon spoke.

"Turtle, I was worried about you, I thought the wasteland would get you." Willow told Turtle as she put the bark down, squirming beneath them were some insect grubs as Willow used her tongue to grab a grub for consumption. Turtle soon scooted some bark away finding another grub as he ate it. They kept eating until the grubs were gone, it would provide them with the strength they need for the perilous river crossing. Willow turned to Turtle. "Follow me." Willow lumbered off as Turtle followed him. Willow was an armored giant that Turtle can shelter under; he was no longer an easy target. Turtle turned as the Quetzalcoatlus flew away seeing how Turtle was no longer an easy meal for it. Turtle trotted to Willow.

"So how were you able to find me?" Turtle asked Willow on how she was able to find him. Willow turned to Turtle.

"I simply followed the herd's tracks as I knew that they would lead me to here. I've been across this migration many times myself and seeing you must still be new to this, just keep following the tracks." Willow told him her secret. Even if she lagged behind, she still got there in the end. Turtle continued walking alongside Willow as he was wondering about the river. The river looked imposing with the giant Alligators swimming in it. He knew that if he wasn't careful, he could be snatched up and eaten.

"Now I might be asking, how do we get across the river safely to the other side, surely it can't be done with just us two?" Turtle asked as he was wondering how they would safely cross this river. Willow nodded as she knew that they were just in time. Hearing the grunts coming from her kind knew that she had the best answer.

"Turtle, I know exactly the safest way to get across that river." Willow told Turtle as she guided the small kit to her kind which seemed gigantic to the kit. "As part of a herd." Willow told him as the Pachyrhinosaurus herd began arriving on the bank, they have yet to cross and they were numbering in their thousands.

"Don't push don't shove, we cross on my mark." The leader of the herd, a huge brightly colored male told the others as they ranged in ages from the youngest kits to the eldest adults. The herd was hesitating as they knew predators were in there but they had to get across. And Turtle had never swum before. Willow turned to Turtle.

"You must take care of yourself young kit." Willow advised Turtle. Turtle wandered to the giant leader. The leader turned showing himself off.

"What are you doing here, wait your turn." The leader growled as he knew that there was no cutting the line. Turtle stumbled back, he was getting ready for the biggest challenge of his life.

"My companions are almost as dangerous as the predators in the water. Willow told Turtle. The Pachyrhinosaurus leader soon knew now was the best time to cross as he soon dove into the water. Keeping his head above for air, he began to swim. Another male soon dove into the water as one by one, the herd members were beginning to dive into the river. Willow and Turtle were holding back waiting for their turn. In the water, the huge alligator like creatures were coming. The herd was capable of swimming but with the rough currents, they needed to cross slowly as this gave the predators the opportunity to attack. The herd was soon entering the river one by one as Willow and Turtle were watching. A male Pachyrhinosaurus bellowed as it was soon dragged under by the alligator like creature.

"Oh my! What was that?" Turtle shrieked as the Alligator gave him a fright. Willow knew from experience that this was the river's biggest killer.

"Deinosuchus, the lords of this river, they are the things we worry about." Willow told Turtle. Willow knew that she was waiting for her turn as Another Pachyrhinosaurus went to cut ahead to cross the river, it soon prepared to leap in when the water exploded with another Deinosuchus as it grabbed the animal by the throat. The animal bellowed in pain as the predator dragged it under to drown it. The others were beginning to enter the river as they wanted to cross it. Willow knew her best chances of making it across were now but she was risking it. Willow saw Turtle was hesitating. "What are you waiting for? Come and follow me." Willow told Turtle that the only way to reunite with his herd was to cross the river.

"I'm too scared too." Turtle responded as he didn't want to cross but Willow knew that she had to straighten out the kit.

"I'll be there with you when I cross, if you don't cross now, you will starve or get picked off later trying to cross alone if you decide too. It's now or never." Willow told Turtle as she went into the mass of the herd. Turtle followed her as he knew he needed to follow her. Willow pushed her way through a hole as she was now waiting for her turn. Willow gulped as she knew she had to cross the river. She dove in as Turtle was waiting. He was scared but Willow's words began to reflect in him. It was now or never.

Turtle soon gathered his strength and courage as he soon leaped up as he wanted to cross as far as possible. He soon landed with a splash as the water leaped up and settled back down. Turtle's head resurfaced as he began to swim across as he was soon paddling by Willow.

"Great job, just keep your head up and stay by me, we'll be across in no time." Willow instructed Turtle as Turtle was struggling to swim. The others were swimming alongside as they began talking to each other.

"Everyone keep it tight, if we split up, the Deinosuchus might get us." One of the males tried to announce as they kept swimming. Turtle was frightened but he knew he had to push on. Willow was looking ahead of her as the water began shifting into a wave. Soon a Deinosuchus leaped from the water sinking its jaws around another Pachyrhinosaurus to drown it. It soon disappeared when it came up. Turtle's head soon disappeared below the river but Willow was looking at him.

"Keep your head up, we'll get across soon enough." Willow instructed Turtle who resurfaced. Turtle was trying his best to keep swimming but his strength was quickly sapping away from him. Willow would have to do everything she can to make sure Turtle cross the river safely. The Deinosuchus circled below the water looking for an opportunity to snatch up a swimming animal for a meal. Soon one of the Deinosuchus was swimming as it soon decided to take an opportunity to snatch a meal. It soon swam over as it sank its jaws into a swimming Pachyrhinosaurus. The Herbivore wailed as it was dragged under. Another one was swimming when the Deinosuchus grabbed it from its legs and dragging it under. Turtle was swimming when another herd member came along and paddled by but when he swam out, Turtle was gone. The cries of a drowning animal were heard as the Deinosuchus went off to feast.

The herd was now heading onto the shore as it represented the survivors of the herd. The heads continued to bob along as they were soon heading onto land. Paddling up alongside Willow, was Turtle as he was triumphant and getting across. Turtle pulled himself onto shore as he had finally made it. Willow looked at him triumphantly as they knew it was only a matter of time before he would be reunited with his herd.

The others were grazing on some ferns as the cats looked up. They saw Turtle as he was now approaching them as they came to him.

"Turtle made it!" Sparrow's Cry mewed as she nuzzled her little kit, the others approached as they began sniffing and nuzzling the kit.

"We thought he was going to be a lost cause." Tiger's Leap responded. It was clear he didn't march a thousand miles for nothing. There was enough food to last them until the spring:

When at last the sun will rise once again in the North Pole; bringing back a feast of plenty. The Nodosaur was finally happy to be munching on green ferns as the snow had thawed. Patch had the cave to himself as well as the title of the new king. He pulled some meat out of the Nanuqsaurus carcass as he brought it outside. Few would go hungry and new parents will bring the next generation of animals to the word. And then the herds will set off once again on the march north, back to the Greenleaf paradise for each and every one of them, the great journey began.

**[A/N]: This story kind of got lost in the dust as no one bothered to read the rest of it. I mean yeah you will make a bomb here and there but you can do better. I promise I will do something much more exciting next time so be on the watch for that.**


End file.
